1. Technical Field
This invention relates to display racks and, more particularly, to a collapsible display rack for supporting a plurality of items at an elevated position.
2. Prior Art
Display racks for displaying merchandise for sale are in wide use. A typical application of such a display rack is in the area of supermarket check-out counters where a large number of display racks are usually provided for displaying merchandise such as magazines. Typically, such a display rack includes a perforated panel held in a substantially vertical plane by side support members. Magazines pockets are then supported on the panel by means of hooks on the pockets which are adapted to fit through the panel perforations.
One of the problems associated with conventional display rack construction is the fact that conventional display racks have in the past been constructed of a fixed size. If it is desired to change the size of the display rack, such as to add more magazine pockets, or use larger pockets, the entire display rack has to be replaced. This is extremely inefficient because either the merchandising establishment or the display rack distributor has to stock a large number of display racks of different sizes. Furthermore, as a need arises to store certain display racks, the fixed and awkward shapes thereof greatly increases the difficulty with which the racks can be stored.
Accordingly, a need remains for a collapsible display rack in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a display rack that is easy and convenient to use, light weigh and durable in design, adjustable in size, and allows for quick compact storage of the assembly. Such a display rack assembly eliminates the frustrations and problems associated with transporting and storing the conventional bulky and upright display racks often employed when advertising merchandise to the public. The casters provided with the assembly also greatly reduce the effort needed to transport a display rack between remote locations. Such a collapsible display rack assembly is greatly appreciable by various commercial and privately owned businesses.